Severed Lines
by justwriteit1
Summary: Michael and Louise Holden are twins, though the complete opposite of each other. Michael knows a secret that involves the both of them. As they grow apart, they become enemies of each other. Michael follows his father's path, while Louise follow's their mother's. What is Michael's little secret? How will they move past it?
1. Chapter 1

2nd April 1980

Mordred Riddle, or as he was most commonly known as, the Dark Lord's brother.

Mordred did not take another name, he decided to keep his name. Tom changed his name as he did not want to share the same name as a filthy muggle.

Neither did he. So, he had his friends call him Mordred Gaunt. His friends were mostly Death Eaters. He wasn't a Death Eater, no, he was more than just his brother's servant. He was the man who went with his brother on all missions.

He didn't call him the "Dark Lord", he called him 'Tom'. Tom didn't mind, Mordred had called him by his real name all his life. In front of the other Death Eaters, however, he called him 'Voldemort'.

His son would be the Dark Lord's heir. Who would help him take over the world, or, if Tom must pass, to take over his work. It was a dark night when Tom admitted his fear of dying without someone taking over his work.

"You'd be with me," he had said. "They would have killed you as well."

He couldn't argue with that. Tom was the better wizard. He was skilled himself, but Tom was an amazing wizard.

There was also a prophecy Tom heard of. He didn't tell him all of it, but by the severity in his voice when he told him, Mordred guessed that it was important

So, Mordred kidnapped a woman. Anna Holden was her name. The Holden's were a pure-blood family, and they were fertile. Some of her family were blood-traitors, but Anna's brother, Hebron, was a Death Eater, so the child would have two evil uncles.

Anna was put under the imperius curse. She had not been in her right mind in almost a year.

Her screams echoed through the castle. He had been told the curse wore off. The poor girl had no idea where she was and why she was being ripped apart, trying to get her family's worst enemy's nephew out of her womb.

And she succeeded. He was told he had a son. He immediately decided to name it 'Michael', for no reason what so ever except that he thought of the name Michael as soon as he laid eyes on the child.

Soon, there was another child. A shocker for them all. This time it was a girl. A girl, he thought, what use have a for a girl?

The boy looked like him. He had dark, grey eyes, a pale face and black hair. The girl, however, looked like her mother. She had reddish-brown hair, rose-bud cheeks and an average skintone, but she had his eyes.

As soon as Anna saw him, she glared at him and spat, "why am here?"  
He smirked. "You do not know?"

She shook her head, eyes still narrowed at him. "It seems the spell you casted on me has only wore off a couple of hours ago," she said. "And I had no time to ask questions while giving birth to them," she gestured to the children in his arms.

"You do not love them?" he asked, in mock disgust. "Your own children?"

She scoffed. "Of course I love my children," she answered. "Though I wish they were not yours."

His smirk widened. "And what is wrong with me?" He was playing with her now. And she fell for it.

"You are You-Know-Who's brother!" she said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it was. "You ask me what is wrong with you when you are the brother to the biggest monster in the world!"

Some people might be offended, but Mordred was proud. His brother was a monster and so was he. "You say that as if it is an insult, Anna."

"You have no right to say my name," she spat venomously.

"I am your children's father," he pointed out. "You'd think I'd be allowed to say your name."

She scoffed again. "I did not consent to sleeping with you."

"You're better when your under the imperius curse," he said and he took out his wand.

She pushed down the covers. Despite only giving birth two hours ago, Anna seemed to be able to walk normally.

She sauntered up to him. "I hate you."

"I'm so hurt," he said sarcastically.

She scowled at him. She would have hit him if he didn't have her children in her arms. "Where's my brother?" she asked. "He's here, isn't he?"

"He's downstairs," he answered. "He's waiting to see you. Shall I call him up?"

"Yes," she demanded rudely.

He tutted at her. "Ah, ah, ah," it was as if she was a child and he her parent. He was old enough. "That's no way to speak to your master."

"You are not my master," she said.

"Do you want to see your brother?"

"Yes," upon seeing his smirking face, she added, wanting to see her brother desperately, "please."

He put the children down in their separate cots, he nodded. "Of course," he said. "You only needed to ask."

_#1#_

"Hebron," she addressed him as he walked into the room.

"I'm so sorry, Anna, this is all my fault," he said.

She didn't have time for yelling at him. He was her only hope, her _children's _only hope. "There's no one outside, is there?" He shook his head. "So no one's listening to us?" she asked again. He shook his head. "Good, there is something I need to ask you to do."

"What is it?"

She wondered how her sweet, caring brother could become one of them. "I need you to get them out of here," she whispered.

"The children?"

She nodded. She was desperate and he was the only person she could trust. "You can apparate here, can't you?" he nodded. Unfortunately, she didn't have her wand. "Apparate to the Manor, tell Mother that there mine. You can stay there if you want," she fidgetted with the end of her sleeve. "Will you do it?"

"I can't leave you here," he said.

"They'll kill me no matter if you're here or not," she answered. "I'm no use to them anymore. Please."

"Fine," he said. His eyes shot up, he had an idea. "Come with me."

She shook her head. "I can't," she said. "They've put a trace on me."

He sighed. "I'm sorry," he apologised. "For everything. For not getting you out of here soon enough. Of becoming a Death Eater. Everything."

She smiled. She wasn't angry with him anymore. He was going to save her children, how could she be angry at him? "It's okay. I forgive you. Now go."

He nodded, tears in his eyes. He walked over to the children. "What have you named them."

"The boy's Michael," she said. "It suits him. He named him, but I think it fits him well," she looked at the girl. "She's Louise. No reason, I just like the name."

He turned around to look at her, "I'll miss you."

She smiled. "I'll miss you too," her eyes rested on the babies. "And them. I'll miss you all. I love you, Hebron."

"I love you too, sis," and he picked up them both and apparated away.

Not too long after, Mordred came in. He noticed that Hebron and the children were gone. He glared at her and slapped her. She touched her cheek and spat in his face. He grabbed both her arms violently and shook her. "Where are they?" he asked. "Where'd they go?"

She smiled at him and said her last words, two words she was deeply proud of. "_They're gone_."

#1#

Agnes Holden was shocked when her only son and eldest child, who had deserted their family quite a few years ago, knocked on their door with two children in his arms and tears in his eyes. After being gone for five years, all he said to her was, "they're hers."

She knew who her was as soon as she heard it. "Come inside."

She only caught a glimpse of the children. She noticed immediately that one of them looked like that monster who took her away eleven months ago, but the other looked like her. Sweet Anna, so pure and kind.

They entered the kitchen. He sat down, both babies in his arms. Her husband, Victor, had put down his newspaper as soon as he saw his son come in with two children. He looked at her. He noticed too.

She put on the kettle and got ready some tea. As she waited for it to boil, she sat down in front of Hebron. "Where's Anna?" Victor asked immediately.

"She's still there," he said.

"You left her there?" Agnes asked in complete shock, appalled that her son would leave his only sibling in You-Know-Who's house.

"She wouldn't come," he replied. "She said she had a trace on her."

Victor shook his head. "You disgust us," he spat. "You left us to become a Death Eater."  
"I'm sorry," he pleaded.

Agnes sighed. "Victor, he says he's sorry. Hebron, we can never trust you again, you know that?" he nodded. "But that doesn't mean you can't stay here," she met Victor's eyes. "You know things about You-Know-Who that will be useful."

"I'll join the order," he said. "I will. I'll tell them everything I know. I'll help with the twins."

"Did she name them?" Victor asked.

He nodded. "The boy's Michael and the girl's Louise."

Agnes smiled as she gazed into Louise's eyes. "Anna always loved the name Louise. When she was six she had a dog called Louise. Remember, Vic?"

He nodded and smiled as well. "She called her Lulu for short."

Agnes laughed, but soon a deadly silence came over them all.

"Do you think they've killed her?" Agnes questioned Hebron.

He nodded. "She even thinks so herself - thought so herself."

She took in a shaky breath. "We'll have to get a nursery ready for them," Agnes said. "There's loads of spare rooms. Hebron, you'll take back your old room. We haven't thrown out your old stuff. The twins will sleep in separate rooms on either side of me and Victor when there one, but for now we need to find a Moses Basket."

"I'll get one," Victor said. "I'll go to the shop."

"Get some baby milk, nappies, bottles, some toys, a changing mat and a bouncer if you can find one."

He nodded and apparated away.

She got up off her chair and picked up the children from Hebron.

As she left, Hebron said, "Mum, I truly am sorry."

She smiled and nodded. She didn't know how she could trust him. At least he brought the children to her. These babies were all that was left of her.

_#1#_

The twins grew up at Holden Manor. They were nine now.

They were both opposites of each other. Louise took after their mother in every way save her eyes, but Michael had an evil streak in him. It was just naturally there, they couldn't get it out of him. His eyes, which were grey like Louise's, were cold and empty.

Michael had befriended another wizard in the neibhourhood. His granny had told him to stay away from him, that his family were bad people. Michael didn't listen. Draco seemed like a nice person. So, he met up with him in secret. He had even went over to his house. Mr. Malfoy never asked any questions, he never even asked who Michael's parents were.

Even though You-Know-Who had been dead quite a few years, Agnes and Victor still met up with some of the members. Remus Lupin, who had been Anna's friend when she was in school, came to visit every now and then. Dumbledore sometimes visited as well to make sure the twins were getting along well. He had expressed his fear of Michael turning into a second You-Know-Who. Agnes had been appalled at the notion, but he was right. Michael shared his uncle's obsession with snakes and enjoyed seeing things burn. Once, Agnes saw him in the garden narrowing his eyes at a fly. The fly squirmed and squirmed before falling on the ground, lifeless with green blood pouring out of him. The most frightening thing was that Michael smirked at it. It was the same smirk she remembered Tom Riddle had.

She saw so much of him in Michael. It frightened her. You-Know-Who was gone, he wasn't dead, but he couldn't harm them. It seemed he lived on through Michael.

Louise was the younger twin, the innocent one. She was naive and couldn't see the evil in Michael. Michael showered affection on his younger twin, though he occasionally snapped at her.

"We'll be going to Hogwarts soon," Draco told Michael as he handed him a sweet. "I expect to be in Slytherin. You?"

Michael knew Draco expected him to say Slytherin as well. In truth, he did believe the Sorting Hat would place him in Slytherin. "Slytherin," he said simply, sucking at the sweet.

Draco scowled. "I'm looking forward to Hogwarts," he replied. "To learn magic and all, if only mudbloods weren't allowed." Michael winced. He didn't like the word 'mudblood'. Draco noticed. "If you want to be my friend, Michael, you shouldn't wince at 'mudblood'. Unless your a blood traitor like the filthy Weasleys."

He didn't wince anymore. "No," he said. "I'm not a blood traitor."

Draco smirked. "Good," he approved. "You're learning, unlike that silly family of yours, calling me a bad influence when it's them who's the bad influence. Bet they taught you that 'we're all equal' and 'it doesn't matter what blood status you have'."

Michael nodded. "It's stupid," he lied. "We're better. Us pure-bloods are better than all the filthy... mudbloods."

Draco's smirk only got wider. "You should live with us," he said. "Father wouldn't mind. As long as you wouldn't have to live with the blood traitors."

Still he did not wince. "Grandmother would not like it," Michael stated sadly.

"She needn't know, Michael," Draco replied matter-of-factly. "You can pack your stuff and leave, then come to our house. Leave a note if you must." Michael shook his head. "You want to live with them?" he spat angrily, his face twisted in disgust. "I never thought you were such an idiot."

"There my family," Michael said. "I don't want to leave them. Alright?"

Draco sighed. "Fine," he replied in defeat. "But if you ever want to..."

"I'll pack my stuff and run out of the house," Michael declared. "I know."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

"I'm going to find Draco," Michael stated.

"I thought that Granny said you weren't to play with the Malfoy boy," Louise said.

"Shut up, Louise," he snapped. "And stay of my business."

Louise shrunk and looked anywhere but at Michael. "Now," Michael started, "you can join us in our compartment or you can find your own."

"I'll find my own," she half-squeaked, half-stated.

Michael glared at her and opened the compartment door to sit with his friends. Louise sighed and moved on, trying to find a compartment.  
She tried to find her cousin, Edwarda Holden, but she preferred Ned. Michael always skitted her for being called Ned, but she didn't care what Michael said. Ned was the kindest person (and the most annoying person) Louise had met.

She finally found her in a compartment with a bushy haired girl and a black-haired boy with a toad. Louise slid open the compartment door and peaked her head in. She was about to ask could she sit in there when Ned piped up, "Louise!" she greeted bubbly. "I thought you missed the train!"

The train had only just taken off. "I was just trying to find you," she closed the compartment door and sat beside the black-haired boy.  
"Oh," she said. "Well, this is Hermione Granger," she gestured to the bushy haired girl and then to the boy beside her, "and this is Neville Longbottom."

"What's your name?" the girl - Hermione - asked her.

"She's Louise Holden," Ned introduced, "my only girl cousin."

Louise sunk in her chair, almost sulkily. She was upset she didn't get to speak for herself. Ned didn't seem to notice, which annoyed Louise greatly.

"Nice to meet you," Hermione said. "Which house do you want to get into?"

She opened up her mouth to speak, but Ned spoke for her, again. "Gryffindor. Our whole family, well, most of them, were in Gryffindor."

Hermione gave Louise a look, an almost pitiful one. Louise sighed, being passed over, yet again.

Ned's father hadn't been in Gryffindor. He was in Slytherin, but Ned would never admit that. Her mother was in Gryffindor.

"How are you too related?" Hermione asked.

This time, Louise was going to speak, but Ned got there first. Louise felt her anger boil inside of her. "She's my cousin. My dad-"  
It was Louise's turn to speak, she decided. "-Her dad was my mother's brother. I'm a Holden because I have absolutely no idea who my dad is. I have a brother too. His name's Michael, he's my twin too."

Everyone stared at her in shock. Louise bit her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing. Ned looked sort of offended. Serves her right, Louise thought.

Ned had the dark hair of her father and grandfather. It wasn't as black, but it was a very dark brown. She had chocolate brown eyes like her mother and her mother's tanned skin. Her mother was from Spain, so Ned inherited the look of a Spaniard. Her father, Hebron Holden, had black hair, blue eyes and pale skin, the signature looks of the Holden family. Michael had black hair and pale skin, but his features didn't look like Granddad's.

Ned quickly got out of her depressed state. "I have a younger sister, Gwen," she told them. "She's nine and a whiny bugger, if I must say so myself. And my other sister, Agatha, she's six. She's alright, I suppose. Gwen was begging me to stay home with her until she could go to Hogwarts."

Louise had always liked Gwen, Agatha, or Aggy, was lovely too. Both of them were like Ned's clones. Both were mischeivious, like Ned. And both could be extremely annoying. Like Ned.

"I'm an only child," Hermione declared, almost whinily. "My parents are muggles. What about you, Neville?"

All of their eyes drifted over to Neville, who was trying to speak, but in came out in a mumble, "I live with my nan, my parents-um-well, they...um..."

Louise and Ned shared a knowing glance. Neville's parents had been tortured to insanity by some Death Eaters. Granny had told them.

"Do any of you have pets?" Ned asked everyone, trying to relieve Neville of the pressure placed upon him.

"Unfortunately not," Hermione said sadly. "I didn't know what to get!"

"I have a cat," Louise began. "I've called him Merlin, after the great wizard."

Ned smiled. "I wanted to bring my rabbit, Bouncer, but I didn't know if they'd be alright with it. So, I bought a cat. He's called Salem."

"I brought a toad," Neville spoke up from his seat in the corner. "He's called Trevor. My uncle gave him to me."

Louise smiled at Neville, who shyly smiled back. "Oh, I wish I got a cat now," Hermione sulked. "Or even an owl. Am I the only one without an animal?"

Louise shrugged. "Probably not," she replied. "I'm sure there are loads who don't."

"Did Michael bring one?" Ned asked.

"He brought an owl. He called her Morgana," Louise replied.

Ned nodded. The compartment door opened. "Anything from the trolley, dears?"

Ned stood up and purchased a lot of sweets. Ned's parents allowed her pretty much anything. It wasn't that she was spoilt, her parents just... awarded her with money. She had to mind Aggy a lot during the summer so Louise supposed she deserved it.

Once, the trolley passed, Ned practically threw all of her sweets on the seat shared by her and Hermione. Ned smirked at their faces. "Dig in."

_#2#_

The train ride passed with a lot of food. Hermione and Neville left the compartment to find his toad, and Hermione returned, blabbering on about meeting Harry Potter.

There chat was interrupted by Michael and his friend.

"So, what's going on in here?" said the arrogant voice belonging to Draco Malfoy.

Louise had met the boy once or twice. He was an arrogant fool who placed way too much importance on blood purity. Michael was an idiot for being friends with him. They had a lot of arguments about it, each of them more intense than the last. Michael changed since he befriended Malfoy. And it annoyed Louise endlessly to see her brother turn into a bigot.

"None of your business, Malfoy," Ned snapped. "Why don't you just save us some time and leave?"

His smirked at her. "But what would be the fun in that?"

"You heard her," Louise glared at Malfoy. "Leave."

"Or else what?" Malfoy asked, the corners of his mouth twitching. "You're going to make me?"

Louise lost all fighting spirit. Ned stood up threateningly. "I might," she spat. "If you make me."

Louise saw Malfoy cower, though he quickly hid it. "Ned," Michael said from behind Malfoy, "leave him alone."

"Shut up, Michael," Malfoy said angrily. "I can handle _Ned,_" he laughed at her name. "Isn't that a boy's name? Should I call you Edward?"  
After years of being teased because of her masculine name, Ned was unfazed by his petty, common insult. "No thanks, I prefer Ned if you don't mind."

"Come on, Draco," Michael spoke up again. "They're not worth it."

"Oh," Ned said scathingly, "_we're_ not worth it," her eyes rested on Michael as she stepped back from Malfoy. "How wounding. But I suppose he's right, you should leave."

Malfoy huffed. "I bet you all want to be in Gryffindor," he said in disgust. "The 'brave' and 'noble' house?"

"Better than being with the snakes," Ned replied with just as much distaste.

He ignored her and looked at Louise and said, "too bad you don't know who you really are, isn't that right, Michael?"

Michael didn't nod, or laugh, or do anything, he just urged Malfoy to leave, which he eventually did.

They all stared at her, expecting some sort of explanation. She didn't know what to say. What had Malfoy meant? Michael had looked guilty and nervous when Malfoy addressed him. He knew. She'd pester him next time she saw him. By the look on his face, he wasn't too happy about 'who they were'.

"He's Malfoy, I'm sure you caught that," Louise told them. "Draco Malfoy. His father works in the ministry with my granddad. My brother's friends with him. He's the skinny one with the black hair."

"Who are the two fat ones?" Ned asked.

Louise shrugged. "I've never seen them before."

"Well," Hermione cut in, "I think we should stop talking about them. They're obviously pompous idiots. We shouldn't let them occupy our thought for more than a split second" - she looked around at them all, urging them to bring up something to speak about, but ended up continuing the conversation herself - "Have any of you read the books?"

They all shook their heads and Hermione sighed. "I glossed over one of them," Ned said. "The Defense Against the Dark Arts book."

"I was busy," Louise said. "I went to Barcelona during the summer."

Ned smiled at her. "I went with you, stupid," she skitted. Louise smiled sheepishly. "And I still had time to look over a book. And I was the reason we went to Spain. My mother's the Spanish one!"

She looked sorry as soon as she said it. Everyone was so careful with her on the mention of a mother. It was like she was a child. It was always like that, Granny was the same. Everyone had mothers, except for her.

Her and Michael. The poor little orphans. She was sick of everyone pitying her. She was fine. She didn't miss her mother. How could she? Her mother died soon after she was born. She didn't know her! The only reason she knew what she looked like was because of the photos on the fireplace.

"I'm sorry-" Ned tried.

"No," Louise said firmly. "I'm okay. Stop treating me like a baby."

Ned was taken aback. "Okay. Um... Sorry?"

Louise laughed. "It's alright."

_#2#_

_Michael Holden_

McGonagal had just left them to see if the hall was ready for them. Michael wasn't sure which house he wanted to be in. Ravenclaw was his favourite, but Draco would surely be in Slytherin, and he didn't want to be separated from his only friend.

He couldn't help but look at Louise and envy her. His sister was so pure and kind. He was sure his grandparents prefered her to him. She was obedient, unlike him. He was rebellious and sometimes insulted his grandparents. Louise reminded them of their mother, while Michael reminded them of... of their 'father'.

Draco had been cruel enough to tell him. He didn't want to know. And Malfoy told him everything. His father, the brother of Voldemort, had kidnapped his mother and got her pregnant with them. And then, when his Uncle Hebron left with them to Holden Manor, how his father, Mordred Riddle, killed his mother.

His grandparents never talked about their father. They had a good reason, in all fairness. He wouldn't tell Louise. Louise was too innocent, too lovely, to have to deal with being You-Know-Who's kin. It would break her. Even though he fought with Louise and was sometimes mean to her, he had to protect her. He was her big brother, and he cared for her.

Michael realised Draco was talking to someone from beside him. He shifted his gaze over to the boy. He had black hair and bright, green eyes.

"It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts," all students began whispering (-"Harry Potter?" -) "This is Crabbe, and Goyle," Draco nodded to them, "that's Michael Holden and I'm Malfoy...Draco Malfoy," A red-haired boy snickered at the name. From his appearance, Michael guessed he was a Weasley. The Weasley's were a pureblooded family who associated with muggles and were, according to Draco, 'blood traitors'. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley. Well soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. Dont want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

Draco extended his hand to Potter, who eyed it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he replied.

Draco glared at him. McGonagall returned and smacked him on the shoulder with a paper. He retreated with one last glare, Michael, Crabbe and Goyle close behind him.

"We're ready for you now," she announced.

The other students seemed to in awe and, if Michael was being honest, he was himself. Draco was smirking. "Look at the others," he said. "It's as if they haven't seen a bit of good magic in their lives!"

Michael laughed awkwardly, trying to hide his awe from Draco. He didn't want him thinking he didn't know good magic. What Draco thought of Michael meant a lot for some reason. All his life, Michael seemed to be searching for the approval of others. Nothing else mattered as long as he was excepted. He hoped that it would go away in time.

All right, will you wait along here, please?" McGonagall said. "Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."

A man with a long beard rose from his seat at the table.

Draco scoffed from beside him and whispered into Michael's ear, "they think he's so great. Father says Dumbledore's father killed a few muggles when Dumbledore was a child," Michael look at him in shock. Draco nodded. "It's true. S'pose the ministry don't know. I'd like to be the one to tell them. 'Oh great Dumbledore, protector of muggle-borns, kin of muggleslayers,'" he laughed and smirked.  
McGonagall gave them a glare, silencing Draco.

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch" - he gestured to a ragged old man with a cat with red eyes - "has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you."

From the corner of his eye, he saw Draco roll his eyes.

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger."

"I don't know any Grangers," Draco whispered. "Must be a muggle-born."

Michael nodded. He'd be hearing all of the people's blood statuses during the sorting.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat cried.

She hopped off of the stool and made her way to the Gryffindor table.

"Draco Malfoy."

Draco sauntered up to the stool cockily. The tattered hat looks scared before being put on Draco's head. Michael tried not to laugh.

"SLYTHERIN!" it said, barely even touching his hair.

Draco smirked down at them and walked over to the Slytherin table. He gave Michael a nod when he sat down.

"Susan Bones."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Edwarda Holden," Professor McGonagall said.

He never got on with Edwarda. Their personalities clashed. She was too headstrong, she loved arguing and proving she was better than everyone else. When she came over to Holden Manor, they'd play Quidditch. Louise wouldn't play, but Edwarda would. The matches would usually just be the two of them. They were equal players. He had more skill, but Edwarda was more aggressive.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat took a little while to decide, probably confused by her many personalities. Edwarda still looked delighted with herself.  
Louise'd be next. She'd probably get into Hufflepuff, maybe Ravenclaw, though she wasn't very bright.

"Louise Holden."

On her way to the stool, she tripped, nearly falling down the steps. Her face reddened, but her reddish-brown hair sort of concealed it.  
He waited anxiously. He hoped she wasn't in Gryffindor, or Slytherin. She'd be ripped to pieces in Slytherin. And if she was in Gryffindor, he'd have to ignore her. Gryffindors and Slytherins didn't communicate. It was an unspoken rule.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

He closed his eyes, hoping that when he opened them she'd be walking to the Hufflepuff table, but no. She was almost skipping to the Gryffindor table, smiling brightly.

"Michael Holden!"

It was his turn now. He held his head up high, he already knew he'd be in Slytherin. There was really no point in freaking out. He was more like his father's family in every sense, it was only expected he'd be in Slytherin.

He sat down on the stool. He looked at Draco first, who had a smirk on his face, and then to Louise, who was smiling up at him. She was the last thing he saw before the hat was placed on his head, covering his eyes.

_"Ah. Another Holden! It seems that this year of Hogwarts will be mostly populated by Holdens! But where will I put this one? In Gryffindor, oh no, definately not. Certainly not Hufflepuff, you'd frighten them all! You have Ravenclaw brains, but no, that's not where you belong at all! Cunning, ambitious and a knack for the Dark Arts. I know exactly where to put you...SLYTHERIN!"_

He smirked as the hat was taken off of his head. His sister looked upset as she watched his join his fellow Slytherins. He felt bad, but he was a Slytherin now, he didn't feel sorry for _Gryffindors_.

Draco patted him on the back. "Well done, Mike. You've done your father proud," he whispered the last part and Michael couldn't find it in himself to pretend to laugh. It wasn't funny, maybe to someone proud of their murdering ancestors, but Michael wasn't.

The sorting was over. Louise seemed to be getting along well with her fellow Gryffindors, she was even chatting with Potter, who Draco was glaring at.

They were joined by Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Grabbe and Goyle, Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode, Tracey Dravis and Theodore Nott. Draco seemed to befriend them all quickly, boasting of his lineage and his family's influence in the ministry.

"Your attention, please," McGonagall said after hitting her cup with her spoon.

"Let the feast...begin," Dumbledore added.

Food magically appeared on all the tables, and the hall was filled with awe and chatter. Draco's eyebrowes were rose as he eyed the food, but soon he digged in as well. Crabbe and Goyle looked like savages. Michael was just as hungry, but he ate like a normal human being, like Draco was.

A ghost called the Bloody Baron appeared in front of them. "New first years," he said. "You better not ruin our chances of getting the house cup! We've gotten it seven years in a row and it's not going to be ruined by you buggers!"

Draco looked offended. "How would we ruin it?"

"Potter's here," the Baron said. "A good few of the teachers like him, so he's going to get favouritism. Don't lose your temper. Malfoy's have terrible tempers."

With that, he floated away from them. "Who does he think he is," Draco grumbled. "Telling me what to do and then gliding off like he didn't say anything. Stupid ghost."

Michael let out a laugh, but hid it with a cough.

After the feast, they were led to their rooms by a prefect. The Slytherin common rooms were amazing. They were so elegant. Even Draco showed awe when he saw the common room. They were perfect.

They went up to the boy's dormitory. Michael got a bed beside Draco. They unpacked their stuff.

"Hopefully we don't get lost tomorrow," Draco said.

Michael laughed. He liked when Draco stopped trying to be cool and acted like himself. It was the side of Draco Michael preferred. The side that most people didn't get to see. He was actually funny and caring at times. Michael knew that Draco had two personalities. The kind, caring side and the cruel, prejudiced side.

"We probably will though," Michael replied, getting into his pyjamas. "It's so big."

He slipped into bed. Soon, Draco got into his. They were joined by Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini and Nott. The room was quiet as they fell asleep, stuffed and tired.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

_Louise Holden  
_  
Everyone was chatting, sitting near steaming cauldrons. It was the Slytherin's and the Gryffindor's. Professor Snape entered the room, making his prescence known by slamming the door shut.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class," he said, in a sing-song kind of way. "As such, I don't expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few" - he looked at Malfoy, who smiled - "who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death." Snape notices Harry, writing the notes down. "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confidant enough to not...pay...attention."

Hermione, who was sitting in between Louise and Harry, nudged Harry in the ribs. He looked up. and put down his quill.

"Mr. Potter. Our...new...celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Hermione raised her hand, eager to answer. "You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" Hermione's hand shot up, yet again.

"I don't know, Sir," Harry admitted, ashamed.

"And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfbane?" Snape asked, knowing that Harry didn't know.

"I don't know, Sir."

Snape smirked. "Pity. Clearly, fame isn't everything, is it, Mr. Potter?"

From the corner of her eye, Louise saw Harry glaring at Snape. If she was braver, she would speak up for Harry, but even Ned, who sat on her right side, didn't have the courage to speak up. Michael, Draco and the other Slytherins were laughing at Harry. She shot them a glare, Michael had the decency to stop, but the others just carried on. Michael started laughing again after she looked away. She could hear him.

Hogwarts was going to be interesting. And not at all like she thought it would be.

_#2#_

Louise watched as Seamus tried a spell on a cup in front of him.

"Eye of rabbit, harp string hum. Turn this water, into rum," he looked into the cup and shook his head. "Eye of rabbit, harp string hum..."

"What's Seamus trying to do to that glass of water?" Harry asked Ron.

"Turn it into rum. Actually managed a weak tea yesterday, before..." Ron answered before being interrupted by a bang.

The cup exploded. The students all laughed at him. Louise looked at him in pity, while laughing. Suddenly, a flock of owls came into the hall from the rafters above.

"Ah. Mail's here!" Ron announced.

The owls soared by, dropping parcels to students.

Louise recieved a letter from Granny. There was nothing overly interesting in it. She was just asking how school was. She wondered how Granny felt about Michael getting into Slytherin. She wouldn't be too happy. Granny hated Slytherin, but she loved Michael. She wouldn't be too hard on him, after all, it wasn't his choice.

"What did she say?" Ned asked.

"Nothing much," Louise answered, putting the letter into her bag.

Neville was unwrapping a gift. It was a clear ball with gold around it. Louise saw Ned with one of these before. They helped you remember things. The only problem was, Ned always forgot where she left it.

"Hey, look! Neville's got a Remembrall!" Seamus told them.

Hermione piped up from beside her. "I've read about those. When the smoke turns red, it means you've forgotten something."

"The only problem is, I can't remember what I've forgotten," Neville said, looking at the red ball in his hand.

While Ned told Neville all about the Remembrall and it's functions, Louise was listening to Harry's and Ron's conversation.

"Hey, Ron," Harry said, "somebody broke into Gringotts. Listen, Believed to be the work of dark witches or wizards unknown, Gringotts goblins, while acknowledging the breach, insist that nothing was taken. The vault in question, number 713, had in fact been emptied earlier that same day. That's odd. That's the vault Hagrid and I went to."

Hermione, who had been eavesdropping like Louise had been, shared a suspicious glance with boys.

#3#

They were at flying lessons. Most of the boys looked excited, but Louise was scared stiff, as was Hermione beside her. Neville looked frightened too. Louise was happy she wasn't the only one.

"Good afternoon, class," said Madame Hooch.

"Good afternoon, Madam Hooch," they chanted.

"Good afternoon, Amanda, good afternoon," she then spoke to the class."Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say, Up!"

"Up," said the class.

Louise's broom twitched on the ground. She groaned in frustration. Harry's immediately flew up to him.

"Whoa," he said, and Hermione stared at him in awe.

"Up!" Draco ordered, and the broom flew up to him. He grinned smugly. Michael's flew up to him a mere second later, the exact same moment that Ned's flew up to her hand.

"With feeling!" Hooch said.

"Up. Up. Up. Up," Hermione tried.

If she wasn't trying desperately to get her broom into her hand, she would just stand there and watch the interesting spectacle.

"Up!" Ron's broom flew up and conked him in the nose. "Ow!" he exclaimed, Harry, Ned and Louise laughed. "Shut up Harry!"

Finally, after a few more 'ups' the broom reached her hand. "Yes!" she quietly exclaimed. Hermione's soon followed.

"Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. And grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end," everyone mounted their brooms. "When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle...3...2..." she blew the whistle.

Neville immediately lifted off. He looked quite frightened.

"Oh..." Neville said.

"Mr. Longbottom!" Hooch shouted.

"Neville, what are you doing?" a girl asked.

"M-M-Mr. Longbottom Mr. Longbottom!" Hooch cried desperately.

"AHH!" Neville screamed as he rose through the air. Louise put her hand over her mouth, watching Neville carefully like all the other students.

"Mr. Longbottom!" Hooch cried again.

"Down! Down! Ahhhh!" Neville tried, but it didn't work.

Harry shouted Neville's name. "Help!" Neville screamed.

"Come back down this instant!" Hooch ordered, like Neville could land properly. He was just as bad as Louise was, even though she was introduced to Quidditch when she was five.

"AHH!"

He soared through the sky and hit a wall, conking along it and then swooping off. All the while, he was screaming. He began to zoom back towards the group of students. Hooch held out her wand to stop him.

"Help!" he screamed again.

"Mr. Longbottom!" Neville approached them. The students scattered and Hooch dived out of the way. Neville went through the scatter and up the tower. Now, Louise was really worried.

"Ahhhh! Whoa! Ahhh!" he zoomed past a statue of a man with a sharp speak. Neville's cloak caught in it. He was flipped off of the broom and hung there. "Oh. Ah...help!" He wavered, then the cloak ripped, and he fell, catching on a torch, but then slipping out and falling to the ground.

"Everyone out of the way!" She ran through the group and they scattered once again. "Come on, get up," she said to Neville.

"Is he alright?" a girl asked.

"Owowowow," Neville exclaimed.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh dear. It's a broken wrist," she tutted. "Good boy, come on now, up you get." Louise saw Malfoy reach down and grab Neville's remembrall, while had fell. Hooch began to lead him to the hospital wing. "Everyone's to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say, Quidditch." She then left with Neville.

"Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat ass," Malfoy snickered and, much to Louise's disgust, Michael snickered as well.

"Give it here, Malfoy," Harry commanded.

Michael made an 'ooo' noise. He had changed. "Shut up, Michael," Ned said coldly. He scowled at her, but before he could retort, Malfoy spoke.

"No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find," he hopped on his broom and soared around the group, then through them. "How 'bout up on the roof?" He soared off and hovered in the sky. "What's the matter, Potter? Bit beyond your reach?"

Harry grabbed his broom and ran to get on it. Hermione stopped him.

"Don't be stupid, Harry," Louise warned.

"Let him do what he wants," Michael said. "If he's stupid enough..."

Hermione cut in. "Harry, no! You heard what Madam Hooch said! Besides, you don't even know how to fly." Harry flew off. "What an idiot."

"Well done, Granger. Potter is an idiot. At least one Gryffindor has brains," he commented, and all of the Slytherins laughed.

That hurt Louise more than she could admit. He knew that she wasn't very intelligent, and that she was very sensitive about it, but he still chose to insult her intelligence.

"Oh do shut up," Ned said. "Nobody wants to hear your silly comments, Michael. Except for Slytherins. Wait, hold on, let me rephrase that, no intelligent person wants to hear them."

Michael was interrupted once again, just before he was about to add words to his scowl.

"Give it here, Malfoy, or I'll knock you off your broom!" Harry warned.

"Is that so?" Malfoy asked rhetorically. Harry made a dash for him, but Draco twirls around his room."Have it your way, then!" He threw the ball away.  
Harry zoomed after the ball, speeding towards a tower. Just as he was about to hit a window, from which McGonagall is working, he caught it, and then headed back to the group. The students all cheered and ran to see him.

"Good job, Harry!" one of the boys said.

"Oh, that was wicked, Harry!" another one added.

"Well done, Harry."

"Harry Potter? Follow me." Harry sullenly followed her. Draco and his goons laughed.

"Potter's going to get expelled," Malfoy said.

Michael laughed. "I suppose no Potter can last too long," Michael added.

The Slytherins laughed while everyone else looked at him in disgust. It wasn't even that funny. Only someone with an extremely twisted sense of humour would find it so.

"How can you say that?" Hermione asked from beside Louise.

Michael shrugged. "Because he wanted to," Malfoy answered for him.

Michael was a bully now. He seemed to have lost all morals he once had. He was mean to her sometimes at Holden Manor, but now he was just plain out horrible.

She wouldn't let herself be bullied by him. By her own brother. She knew him. She knew his good sides and his bad. Just when Ron was about to pounce on him, Hermione, Ned and Louise pulled him back.

"He's not worth it," Ned whispered.

They moved away from them. "Too scared for a fight, Holden?" she heard Malfoy's cold voice asked.

Louise ignored him, partially because she didn't know how to retort and partially because she wanted to get away from Michael.

"You're just excusing his behaviour because he's your brother," Ron accused, scowling at her. "He insulted Harry's parents!"

"I don't excuse his behaviour one bit!" Louise said. "But I don't want him to be beaten up. He is my brother after all."

"But-"

"No," Louise said firmly. "If you're my friend, you won't."

"But he got Harry expelled! Well, Malfoy did, but still!"

Louise sighed. "We don't know if Harry's being expelled. If he is, then, by all means, pummel _Malfoy's_ face in."

"And I'll join you," Ned interjected.

"Fine," Ron gave up. "Let's just hope Harry isn't expelled."

#2#  
And he wasn't. Harry was the new Gryffindor seeker. They were in study when Hermione shut her book and walked up to Harry, Louise following her.

"Oh, go on, Harry, Quidditch is great. Best game there is! And you'll be great, too!" Ron was saying to Harry.

"But I've never even played Quidditch. What if I make a fool of myself?"

"You won't make a fool of yourself," Hermione piped. "It's in your blood."

Hermione led them to a trophy case. She pointed to a plaque of Quidditch played. One of them listed Harry's father as a seeker.

"Whoa. Harry, you never told me your father was a Seeker, too," Ron said.

"Yeah, looks like it runs in the family," Louise smiled. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I-I didn't know," Harry said.

#3#

"I'm telling you, it's spooky," Louise heard Ron say. "She knows more about you than you do."

"Who doesn't?" Harry asked rhetorically.

The staircase shuddered and began to move. They all immediately grabbed the railings. Ron let out a squeal. Hermione gasped. Louise was worrying now. If Hermione didn't know what to do...

"What's happening?" Harry questioned, looking to Hermione.

"The staircases change, remember?"

The staircase stopped, in a different place. Harry tapped Ron on the shoulder. "Let's go this way."  
"Before the staircase moves again," they all rushed to the door, then they opened it and walked into a spooky, dark room.  
"Does anyone feel like...we shouldn't be here?"

Louise scoffed. "Of course we shouldn't be here," she said. "It's the third floor. Remember Dumbledore's speech?"

"You sound like your brother," Ron commented from behind her.

Louise scoffed once again, ready to bite his head off, but before she could, a flame lit on a tall stone support. At that moment, they heard something. Something was stirring.

"Let's go," Harry offered.

"Good idea," Louise said.

"It's Filch's cat!" Ron exclaimed.

Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat, was an ugly thing. Even more so than Salem, Ned's cat.

"Run!" Harry shouted.

They all ran. Flames lit as they went. They reached the end of the corridor, to a door. Harry shook the handle, but it was locked.

"It's locked!" Harry told them.

"That's it, we're done for!" Ron exclaimed, rather dramatically.

"Oh, move over!" Hermione pushed through them and took out a wand. "Alohomora." the door opened. "Get in." They bustled in.

"Brilliant," Louise whispered into Hermione's ear, making her smile.

"Alohomora?" Ron asked.

"Standard book of spells, Chapter Seven," she informed him.

Filch appeared at the start of the corridor with a light. Mrs. Norris looked at him.

"Anyone here, my sweet?" Mrs. Norris meowed. "Come on."

Louise gave a sigh of relief.

"Filch is gone," Hermione told them.

"Probably thinks this door's locked," Ron said. Obviously, Louise thought.

"It was locked," Hermione replied.

"And for good reason," Harry said. They turned to Harry, eyeing the massively huge, three-headed dog sleeping infront of them. The dog began to wake. It growled, yawned... and growled some more, noticing the intruders.

They all screamed, running out of the door. They turned quickly to shut the door, battling against the dog to keep it shut. They got it shut and then ran away from the door as fast as they could.

They got back to the common room, breathless.

"What do they think they're doing? Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school," Ron said.

"You don't use your eyes, do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?" Hermione questioned.

Louise didn't notice anything, only the dog that had three heads.

"I wasn't looking at its feet! I was a bit preoccupied with its heads. Or maybe you didn't notice, there were three!" they climbed the stairs to the dorms.  
"It was standing on a trap door. Which means it wasn't there by accident. It's guarding something," Hermione told them.

"Guarding something?" Harry asked.

"That's right. Now, if you two don't mind, I'm going to bed before either of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed...or worse, expelled!" Hermione said, and with that, she stormed up to her dorms.

"She needs to sort out her priorities!" Ron said.

Harry nodded and Louise shrugged. "Good night," she said to the two of them. "And try not to get your head bitten off by a three headed monster of a dog while you sleep."

They laughed as she entered the room. Hermione was getting ready for bed and Louise took off her clothes and put on her pyjamas. Parvati, Lavender, Ned and Fay were already asleep. Louise and Hermione didn't want to wake them. When they were ready, they slipped into bed, Hermione reading one of their textbooks which she had probably already read.

"You shouldn't be so harsh on them," Louise said to Hermione. "They're alright."

"I know that," she replied. "But they can be a bit... stupid."

"Well of course they are!" Louise giggled. "They're boys!"

_#3#_

Louise's favourite class was Charms. She found it the easiest. She disliked Potions, mainly because of the teacher. The Charms teacher was a kind, small man, who stood on a pile of books so he could see the class. Louise sat beside Hermione, with Ned on the other side.

"One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation the ability to make objects fly. Uh, do you all have your feathers?" Hermione rose hers, "Good. Now, uh, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing, hmm? The swish and flick. Everyone." They all repeated it. "The swish and flick. Good. And enunciate. Wingardium Leviosa. Off you go then."

"Wingardium Levio-saaa," said Malfoy.

They all practiced it. Louise found the Charm difficult, despite many attempts.

"Wingardrium Leviosar," she heard Ron go.

"Stop, stop, stop. You're going to take someone's eye out. Besides, youre saying it wrong. It's Leviosa, not Leviosar," said Hermione bossily.

"You do it then if you're so clever. Go on, go on," Ron snapped, obviously angry at his "brilliance" being underestimated.

Hermione straightened up and swished her wand.

"Wingardium Leviosa," Hermione chanted crisply. The feather glowed and lifted up. Ron put his head on his books dejectedly.

Everyone stared in amazement at Hermione's feather, everyone except for Ron and the Slytherins.

"Oh, well done! See here, everyone! Ms. Granger's done it! Oh, splendid!" Professor Flitwick exclaimed.

Seamus began swishing at his feather.

"Wingard Levosa. Wingard Levosa," he chanted.

"Well done, dear," Flitwick congradulated Hermione.

There was a loud bang. Seamus' feather had exploded. It seemed to Louise that everything Seamus tried to enchant, it blew up. That or he just had a talent for blowing up objects, thankfully, he hadn't blown up a human. Yet.

Flitwick gasped.

"I think we're going to need another feather over here, Professor," Harry said politely.

Soon enough, the class was finished. Their homework was to perfect the charm, which Louise had done, only mere seconds before the bell rang. They walked through the courtyard, Hermione ranting on about their studies. Ned was with the boys (Harry, Ron, Seamus and Neville). Ned always did get along with boys better than girls.

"It's Leviosa, not Leviosar. Honestly, she's a nightmare. No wonder she hasn't got any friends!" they heard Ron say.

Louise clenched her fists. Hermione bustled through them, sniffling.

"I think she heard you," Harry replied.

She ran past them, trying to catch up with Hermione.

She followed her into the bathroom, yelling "Hermione" repeatedly.

Hermione locked herself into one of the bathroom stalls. Louise could hear her weeping from outside.

"Hermione?" Louise said. "Let me in. Please."

"N-No," she replied, sobbing. "I-I'm f-fine. H-Honestly."

"No you're not, 'Mione," Louise said. "Come on. Open up" - she knocked on the door - "You can't hide in there forever."

Eventually, she opened up the door and Louise slipped in. Hermione sat on the toilet seat. There were tears streaming down her cheeks and her eyes were red.

"Don't let him get to you," Louise said. "Ronald Weasley is an idiot. You, however, are the brightest witch of your age. Yeah, you're a little bossy, but it comes in handy sometimes. And I am your friend. So is Ned-"

"Ned's_ their_ friend," Hermione cut in.

"Yeah, but she's yours too," Louise continued. "Ned likes you. You're the only person she can talk nerdy too."

Hermione giggled. "But why do you like me?"

"Because I know the real you," Louise said. "The kind, sweet, generous funny you. Everyone else can only see the little bossy boots who has her nose stuck in a book most of the time," Louise smiled. "But that's not all of you. And I know that."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Louise, and Louise returned the hug.

"You should get back to class," Hermione said. "I'll be okay."

"You're coming with me," Louise demanded.

"Tell them I'm sick or something," Hermione replied. "Please, Louise. Just this once."

Louise sighed. "Alright. Come to the feast, though. Promise?"

"Maybe," Hermione said.

Louise sighed again and left the bathroom.

She made sure to glare at Ron every chance she got. And she was delighted that he saw her. 

#3# 

Louise was a little disappointed that Hermione didn't show up that night. She decided to go to the bathroom after the feast. For now, she was enjoying the delicious candy and the sight of Ned stuffing everything sweet into her mouth.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Parvati Patil said that she wouldn't come out of the girl's bathroom. She said that she'd been in there all afternoon...crying," Neville told them.  
Harry and Ron exchanged glances. Suddenly, Professor Quirell ran into the room, screaming.

"TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! T-TROOLLL IN THE DUNGEON!" he stopped running. The Great Hall is utterly silent."Thought you ought to know." And with that, he fell over in a dead faint.

The room was silent, but soon enough, everyone was screaming and running about.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore yelled, and everyone stopped. "Everyone will please, not panic. Now, Prefects will lead their houses back to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons."

"Stay together!" yelled Percy Weasley.

Louise saw Snape disappear through a door.

Percy led them all to their dormitories. "Gryffindors...keep up please. And stay alert!" he shouted.

She was walking beside Ned when Harry and Ron came up to the both of them and said, "Come on, we have to find Hermione."

The four of them ran off, unnoticed by the group. They started running down a hall. Louise heard a grunting noise. Harry pulled them into a doorway and a large, ugly troll thunked by into a room.

"He's going into the Girl's Bathroom!" Harry announced.

"Hermione's in there!" Louise exclaimed. "If only Ronald hadn't insulted Hermione, then we wouldn't have to go and get her!"

"There's no point in arguing," Ned said. "Come on," she jogged off to the bathroom, followed by the other three.

Louise heard Hermione scream. They burst into the bathroom.

"Hermione, move!" Harry yelled.

The troll smashed the remaining stalls.

"Help! Help!" Hermione pleaded and they started throwing wooden pieces at the troll.

"Hey, pea brain!" Ron shouted. Ron threw wood and hitted the troll on the head. Hermione escaped from the stalls to under a sink, but the troll saw her and goes to smash her. It cracked the sink and barely missed Hermione. Harry and Louise cringed.

"Ahhh! Help!" Hermione said.

Harry got out his want. He ran forward and grabbed the troll's club, and was lifted up.

"Whooa! Whoa, whoa!" Harry exclaimed. He landed on the troll's head and was hurled forward, then back, and his wand went up the troll's nose.

"Ew," said Ron.

"Be careful Harry!" Louise yelled, and threw another piece of wood at the troll.

The troll snorted and whipped around. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he exclaimed again.

The troll got Harry off its head and was holding him by one leg, upside down. It geared up its club and swiped at Harry. He pulled himself up, the down. The troll swiped once again.

"Do something!" Harry begged and the troll swiped at him again.

"What?" Ron asked, another swipe.

"Anything! Hurry up!" Harry pleaded.

Ron grabbed his wand. Under the sink, Hermione waved her hand.

"Swish and flick!" she guided.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" he flicked his wand. The club was lifted out of the troll's grasp and hovered above his head. The troll looked up, confused, just as the club came crashing back down. "Cool," said Ron. It hit the troll on the head and he wavered, then dropped Harry, who crawled away. The troll crashed down on the ground.

Hermione approached carefully.

"Is it...dead?" she asked.

Louise shrugged. "Don't think so. I think it's just knocked out," Ned answered.

Harry grabbed his wand, which was covered in snot. "Ew... troll boggies."

McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell came rushing in. They gasped.

"Oh! Oh, my goodness! E-Explain yourselves, all of you!"

"Well, what it is..." Harry, Ned and Ron all started.

"It's my fault, Professor McGonagall," said Hermione. The teachers, and Ron, Ned, Harry and Louise all gaped.

"Ms. Granger?" said McGonagall, shocked.

"I went looking for the troll. I'd read about them and thought I could handle it. But I was wrong. If they hadn't come and found me...I'd probably be dead," Hermione lied.

"Be that as it may...it was an extremely foolish thing to do. I would have expected more rational behaviour on your part, Ms. Granger. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgment. As for you four, I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many students could take on a full grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Five points...will be awarded to each of you. For sheer dumb luck." Snape and McGonagall exitted.

"Perhaps you ought to go...M-might wake up...heh," the five of them left for the common room.

The trip back to the common was in silence. Once they were in the common room, Harry said, "don't you have something to say to Hermione, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Oh, um, yeah, sorry for that," Ron said clumsily. Hermione smiled.

"It's alright," Hermione said.

"So that means... you're all... um... friends?" Ned questioned.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all looked to Louise. "Okay," Louise said, smiling as well.

And ever since that dangerous, possibly tragic near-death experience, they had all been the bestest of friends.


End file.
